Hikari's and Yami's gang
by yu-gi-ohlove3
Summary: Yugi is the leader of the Hikari's and Atem and Yami are the leader's of the Yami's, the Hikari's control the northern side of domino and the Yami's control the southern side of domino. Puzzle, Baku, Bronze, Puppy, and Mythicalshipping MyhtirisXSeranopranos!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! but I do own my oc's and the dragon name's Mythiris and Seranopranos so don't steal or take them and in this story those two are just going to be human's so enjoy :)

Chapter one

Yugi's pov

I'm hangin out with my friend's in our gang's hide out Domino bowlling center. My friend's are Ryou Bakura he has white long spikey hair that goes to his mid back soft brown eye's and is wearing a black shirt white long pant's black shoe's a white jacket that has two crossed sword's on it, Malik Ishtar he has long spikey light blonde hair lilac eye's and is wearing tan short's a black t-shirt black boot's that go to the knee and two belt's on his waist, Mythiris Raigin has long knee length purple hair green eye's and is wearing a black sundress purple fingerless gloves and black flat's, Jonouchi Katsuya has shaggy blonde hair that goes to the shoulder honey brown eye's and is wearing baggy blue jean's a red t-shirt and blue tennis shoes. I should introduce my self as well I'm Yugi Mouto I have violet eye's tri-colored hair that's black spikes gold bang's and violet tip's I'm wearing black leather pant's black leather shirt a black neckbelt black and silver bracelet's combat boot's and two belt's.

We have all been friend's for ever Myth and me are kinda like brother and sister, we are all in the gang called the Hikari's and we control the northern side of domino we all go to school some of us under protest and other's not.

"Yugi what do you wana do I'm bored." say's Jou whining while pouting.

"Well we all have to train at time's so we could do that if you are so bored." Yugi say's while standing up.

"Or we could go to the arcade and play some game's."Mythiris say's.

"Oh yeah we can go to the arcade and play game's last one out of here is a baboon!" exclaime's Jou while running out of the room then out of the place all together.

"Come on guy's we have to follow him and make sure he doesn't make an idiot of him self." Yugi say's following Jou out.

So Myth, Ryou, Malik and Yugi all follow Jou to the arcade so they all can have fun. Ryou enter's the arcade last so Jou then call's him a baboon. Yugi and Myth go and play a game Ryou and malik go play a game and Jou play's a game.

Yami's pov

I'm with a bunch of idiot's but they are also my friend's they are Atem Mono and my lover he has tri-colored hair balck spike's gold bang's and crimson tip's his eye's are also crimson he wear's black leather pant's shirt belt's a black neckbelt black bracelet's and black knee boot's,  
Bakura Ryou he has white spikey hair that has two point's sticking out like bat ear's redish brown eye's he wear's a red t-shirt black pant's black boot's, Akefia King Thieve he has white spikey shoulder length hair brownish red eye's same thing as Bakura on but a purple t-shirt instead of red,  
Seth Kai has shoulder length brown hair crystal blue eye's and is wearing a blue t-shirt black pant's and blue tennis shoe's, Seto Kaiba has shoulder length brown hair ice blue eye's and has on black short's red t-shirt and black shoes,  
Marik Ishstar has pointy light blonde hair and lilac eye's black shirt blue pant's and black boot's that go to the knee,  
Mariku Starinus has wild pointy hair lilac eye's and has on the same thing as Marik, Serano Pranos has red knee length hair bright purple eye's and has a red and black sundress black flat's.

I should introduce myself as well I'm Yami Sennen I have the same hair as Atem but instead of crimson I have maroon tip's and eye's and same outfit but white. Me and Atem are the leader's of the gang the Yami's.

"hey guy's why don't we go to the arcade and have some fun?"  
Atem ask's while standing up pulling Yami with him.

"Sure we can all play game's while there to." Mariku say's

"Of corse we can play game's there it's an arcade you idiot!"  
Bakura exclaime's while wanting to punch Mariku.

So they all head out to go to the arcade the mission to have fun.

Well love it hate it reveiw and tell me and it most likely suck's but tell me what you think and tell me if i misspellled anything ja-ne :3 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! however I do own the name's Mythiris and Seranopranos so don't steal or take them. Enjoy the chapter and I don't own any game's I mention in this chapter. I'm trying to make this story into Atem, Yami or Yugi's pov but if you guy's want me to do a pov for another character just tell me in your review. and I don't own any car's i mention either.

Chapter two

Yugi's pov

Me and my friend's are playing game's at the arcade Jou is playing dance dance revaloution 3 and messing up horribly, Ryou and Malik are playing a shooting game were they are killing bear's and deer and Ryou is so beating Malik, I'm playing a racing game and Myth is playing a ds game on her 3ds A witche's Tale (I have the game but I don't own it and I have a 3ds to.). Someone comes up behind me and ask's me a question.

"Hey is it okay if we play with you to I really like racing game's?" This really hot guy ask's me along with a equally as hot guy behind him.

"U-u-u-um s-s-s-sure o-o-o-of course you can play with me wait I mean the game of course you can play the game with me." I start to curse my self for stutering and then curse myself for saying what I said but after I said that there eye's seemed to darken with lust or I was just imagining thing's again.

"Alright little one we will play the game with you by the way my name is Atem and this one right behind me is Yami pleasure to meet you now may we know a cutie such as your self name?" The one named Atem asks me.

"My name is Yugi and I'm not a cutie!" I say while pouting and blushing and I also cheer in my head for not stutering that time.

So Atem and Yami shake their heads and then they sit down and we all play I chose a black mustang with red and white flame's as my car, Yami chose a red and blue camary and Atem chose a black and silver cobra. We ended up playing the racing game for five hours and then we stoped and I wanted to see how Jou was doing so we all went over the dancing game as Jou was in a battle of dance with a girl that had brown hair to her mid-back ice crystal blue eyes and is wearing a red halter top a yellow mini skirt red and yellow tights and yellow 4-inch heels.

Yami and Atem go over to two guys with brow hair and blue eyes and start talking so while they are talking to them I'm watching my friend make a fool of him self while the girl is better but I can tell by the way she dresses that she is a slut and wants everything she asks for.

Yami's pov-five hour's ago

Me and my friends just got to the arcade to play some games when we each see some people that we think are really hot. Me and Atem are looking at someone that is playing a racing game, Bakura, Akefia, Marik and Mariku are looking at two people who are playing a shooting game Bakura and Akefia are looking at the person on the right and Marik and Mariku are looking at the person on the left, Seto and Seth are looking at a person playing ddr3 and failing at staying up and Serano is looking at someone sitting on a bench a playing her 3ds.

We all were looking at these people with lust in our eyes and we split up to talk to these people. Me and Atem get over to the racing game to talk with the cutie playing it when he asks the person a question.

"Hey is it okay if we play with you to I really like racing games?" Atem asks the cutie while I'm standing behind him looking at the little one.

U-u-u-um s-s-s-sure o-o-o-of course you can play with me wait I mean of course you can play the game with me." the little one say's stutering and he looks as if he cursing himself for it but when he said we can play with him mine and Atem's eyes darken with lust from naughty thoughts but when the little one said the rest the lust from our eyes disappered.

"Alright little one we will play the game with you by the way my name is Atem and the one behind me is Yami pleasure to meet you now may we know a cutie such as your self name?" Atem asks introducing ourselfs to the little one.

"My name is Yugi and I'm not a cutie." the little one says pouting and blushing we both thought at the same time so cute.

So me and Atem shake our heads and sit down and we all play the racing game the little one choses a black mustang with red and white flames as his car,  
I chose a red and blue camary and Atem choses a black and silver cobra. We ended up playing for five hours I won 2races, Atem 14races and Yugi won 26 races it was fun even if I didn't win that much but Atem has always been better at racing both followed the little one to the dancing game ddr3 were a blonde was dancing against a brunete that I recinized as Anzu she has mid-back brown hair ice crystal blue eyes and is wearing a red halter top a yellow mini skirt red and yellow tights and yellow 4-inch heels.

So while the little one is watching the blonde who I now think is the little ones friend me and Atem go and talk with Seto and Seth who are also watching the blonde who is making a fool of himself, well Atem is talking to them I'm just thinking of how much I hate that stupid girl that is beating the blonde up in the game. Why I hate her is she always treis to get me to break up with Atem and I keep telling her no but she doesn't give up.

Yugi's pov

After Jou gets done with getting beat in ddr3 someone else takes his place while I go and tell Atem and Yami we are hungry and going to get food they follow along with the two brunetes and we get all of our friends gathered up so we can all go to bugger world to hang out together but on our way out someone stops us and what they say sends chills bown my back.

"Well well well what do we have here Yuugi and his so called group of people he calls friends."

Well what do you think tell me in a review and guess who the voice is ja-ne :3 meow meow meow meow meow meow!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! but I wish that I did, I however own the Dragon names Mythiris and Seranopranos so don't steal or take them. I'm going to try something in my storie's so tell me if this dosen't work out well. ps my nick name will be shadow-chan :) I don't own the 3ds Nintedo does.

Me: I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter I know you guys may be mad at me for the long wait but I have had to do school work and house work so I haven't been on in awhile.

Serano: Everyone we have told her to update but she has had to much to do

Myth: *Hits Serano* Be nice

Serano: Ow that hurt *Pouting* Anyway shouldn't we go on to the story

Me: Enjoy the story guys while I make sure they don't kill each other or start making out :) This chapter is going to be only Yugi's pov next chapter is going to be Atem or Yami's pov and if anyone can help me with next chapter cause i'm thinking of doing a lemon or lime between Atem and yami.

Chapter Three

Yugi's pov still

As soon as i hear that voice I feel a chill go down my back from the sheer coldness of it. So me and my friends turn to see Ushio one of the meanest people I know.

"What do you want Ushio aren't you supossed to be hanging out with your bully friends?" Myth says walking to stand in front of me.

"I just want to talk to little Yugi-kun here is that so wrong?" He says while cracking his knuckles and when he does that I hear Atem and Yami growl behind me and push me behind them.

"Yes 'pal' it's wrong and you don't want to just talk to Yugi you want to beat him up so no you can't talk to him now move out of the way!" Jou says getting angry and ready to defend his friends if he needs to and he walks to stand with Myth and Malik who just walked up next to her.

So we all move out of the arcade and go to the fast food place Burger World.  
When we all go in we all end up pushing two tables together so we can all sit down. Me, Ryou, Myth, Malik, Jou and Serano on one side and Atem, Yami, Bakura, Akefia, Marik, Mariku on the other side and Seto and Seth decide to sit on the ends of the table. Malik and Myth go to order the food while everyone else is talking or in Akefia and Mariku's place who are making out with Marik and Bakura.

"Hey Yami Atem do you two want to play tweenty questions with me?" I ask while I'm playing with my napkin.

"Sure little one we will play." Yami says happy.

"Okay. What is your favorite color?" I start.

"Blue." Yami says.

"Crimson." Atem says.

"Mine is black." I say.

"What is your favorite animal?" Yami asks.

"Polar bear." I say.

"Montain lion." Atem says.

"Well mine is ducks because they are so cute." Yami says.

"Do you like day or night better?" Atem asks.

"Night because it's beutiful." I say.

"Wow me and Atem both like night to cool." Yami says smiling.

By that time Myth and Malik came back with food and we all began to eat.

"Okay what is your favorite season?" I ask.

"Fall." Yami says.

"Summer." Atem says

"Winter!" I say happly

"What is your favorite type of ice cream?" Yami asks.

"Choclate." I say.

"Mint." Atem says.

"Cherry." Yami says.

"What is your favorite holiday?" Atem asks.

"Holloween!" I say smiling.

"Valintine's day." Yami says.

"Christmas." Atem says.

We end up asking more than tweenty questions and when we look around we see that it is dark out and that our friends went home and the manager comes up to us and tells us that we need to go home and that our friends have already paid for the meal and everything.

Atem and Yami tell me they are walking me home so we all exit the fast food place to start walking and once we reach my house they each give me a kiss on the forehead and say good night and I say good night back.

So i go inside and see Myth in the living room playing her 3ds and watching tv so i tell her good night and head on up to my room to go to sleep.

Me: Tell me what you guys think I really like to know tell me if I have misspelled anything at all after I post this I'm going to make the new chapter of Romantic love now time to break up the make out session of my two dragon's ja-ne :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! However I do own the dragon names Mythiris and Seranopranos so don't steal or take them

Me: So this chapter I think you guys will or won't like this will be my first try for writing a lemon and I would like to know if it sucks or not

Myth: Please like it *Puppy dog eyes* :) and this is for people to know Atem is the seme, Yami is the uke and Yugi is the seke

Serano: Like Shadow-chan said tell her if it sucks or not

All of us: Enjoy the chapter :)

This chapter will have a lemon in it so don't read between the bold if you don't like that stuff

Chapter four

Yami's pov

Me and Atem get home and we pass Bakura and Akefia who are making out on the couch and Mariku is making out with Marik while sitting in a Chair. I follow Atem upto our room. Our room is blood red for the wall's, black carpet, king sized bed with crimson sheets and maroon blanket, 2 leather couches, a flat screen tv, a walk in closet for both of us and a bathroom. I walk over and sit on the bed.

"Atem what do you think of Yugi?" I ask while laying back.

"Well I think he's cute, sweet, nice, innocent and addorible. Why what do you think of him?" He answers and asks at the same time.

"Well I do think that about him I was just wondering what you thought." I reply.

"I also wonder what it would be like to get him in bed with us." Atem says while he is changing out of his clothes he first takes of his shirt and I think sexy and once he takes off his pants I see that he was going comando and he's already hard.

I walk over to him and start to kiss his neck witch makes him moan out loud he guides my head up by my chin and captures my lips and starts to kiss me Atem bites my lower lip asking for enterance and I open my mouth we end up starting a tounge duel and Atem wins and explores my mouth. While one of his hands goes down to lift my shirt up and Atem ends the kiss so he can go and suck on my neck.

"A-a-ah Atem tha-that feels good!" I moan."ATEM!" I exclaime when he bites my neck then starts to lick it to say sorry. He slowly starts to guide me to the bed once my knees hit the edge I fall back and crawl to the center of it. Once I stop moving Atem leans down to lick my nipples Atem starts with the right one licking, sucking and biting and when he's done with that one he goes and does the same thing then starts to kiss down my neck to my naval and dips his tounge in it a few times and stops when he reachs my pants.

Atem then leans up and starts to kiss me again and I flip us so that I can do what he did I suck on his neck then go to his nipples and lick, suck and bite them witch Atem rewards me with a moan I then go to his naval and dip my tounge in it a few times.

"Now now Yami I thought that I was the seme here and you were the uke in the relationship?" Atem asks tesinglywhile fliping us over so that he is on top.

"You are but I can still have fun can I not?" I say while pouting.

"Yes but I still am the dominant one. I think if we ever get Yugi in this relationship that you will still be the uke here now to get to what I want."  
Atem says.

Atem starts back to kissing me and I moan while Atem's hands go down and start to unbutton my pants and pull them down slowly so to make him go faster on taking my pants off I bite his lower lip and he takes them off very fast while staring down at me.

"You little minx!" Atem says chrushing our mouths back together.

"Atem just take me already." I say while I'm very hard and pouting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxLemon StartxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Atem leans down and starts to kiss, lick and nip my member while I'm moaning in want and need so Atem takes the head into his mouth and bobs his head.

"Atem stop a-ah tesing me!" I say when I feel a realy hard suck Atem then takes more in his mouth and I tangle a hand in his hair but he doesn't notice or he doesn't care at all. Atem then goes back to sucking the head he then goes down once more to deep throat me. "Atem I-I-I'm cumming!" I say loudly while cumming in his mouth and he swallows it all then leans up and kisses me and I can taste a little of me on his mouth and I start to get hard.

"That was very yummy but now to start the real fun." Atem says grabing a bottle of lube form the table next our bed.

He then puts some on three fingers then sets the bottle down and then Atem sits down between my legs and rubs one finger on my enterance and slips it in and I tense but then relax he then puts the next finger in and I tense again but relax and pull him down into a kiss while he sissors the two fingers he has in me he then puts the last finger in and to strech me.

"ATEM!" I scream very loudly when he hits my sweet spot and he smirks and plunges his fingers in that spot again and again untill I feel him remove his fingers and I groan in dissappotment.

"Don't worry Yami you'll get what you want and more." Atem said smirking when I moan I then sit up and grab the lube before he does and start to massage his cock.

"Y-Y-Yami stop." Atem says groaning and grabing my hand to stop me. "You are a little minx Habibi." Atem said kissing me and laying me back down to then sit between my legs again.

"Atem please fuck me." I say pleadingly while rolling my hips he then smirks and plunges into me. "Fuck Atem!" I exclaime from pleasure.

He starts slow and soft and I soon grow tired of the pace.

"Atem faster! Harder please!" I say between panting and moaning. Atem then starts to pick up the pace going faster and harder and starts to move inside of me to find my sweet spot. "ATEM!" I scream once he hits it he smirks and then continues to pound into that spot repeatedly.

"Atem don't stop faster! harder!" I say moaning and panting.

"Yami so hot! so good!." Atem says groaning and panting.

After awhile I start to feel close to release and I say this aloud while moaning.

"A-A-Atem I-I-I'm c-c-c-close!" I say while moaning

"I-I-I-I k-k-k-know Y-Y-Y-Yami I-I-I'm close to!" Atem said while massaging my cock and I soon feel release coming out on our chests and Atem's release coming out in me.

"ATEM!" I exclaime while maoning

"YAMI!" Atem exclaimes groaning.

After we come down from our high from releasing Atem falls on top of me and says panting.

"Ready for round two?"

So we spend all night and most of the morning making love and fall asleep at around 4am.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxLemon EndxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: so tell me what you think for my first lemon and tell me if I misspelled anything ja-ne :3


End file.
